User talk:The Dragon Demands
Pre-Administratorship Talk-page Archive User talk:The Dragon Demands/Wiki-Administrator Archive User talk:The Dragon Demands/Wiki-Bureaucrat Archive Year 1 Episodes leaked Just so you know, the first few episodes have leaked. From the screeners, one assumes. They're all over the torrent sites. So we should probably prepare for a lot of people trying to add photos from it, or information from the episodes, which is based on illegitimate means of acquiring the episodes. Anyway, thought you should know. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 02:22, April 12, 2015 (UTC) BY THE RAGING FURY OF THE *SKY DEMON*, THIS AFFRONT WILL NOT GO UNANSWERED.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:29, April 12, 2015 (UTC) : Dear God in heaven...--Ser Patrek (talk) 08:15, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Heads up HBO Canada aired the premiere last night by mistake - it was all over the fileshare sites before anyone could stop it... - 12:04, April 23, 2016 (UTC) .....(Long, silent pause).... .... Burn them all. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 12:24, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Locked page Why is the season 6 premiere locked? Is it to prevent the spoilers? I wanted to like help out and make a couple tweaks while watching the opening and end credits cause some people may not be included. S hannon434 (talk) 00:42, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :We don't edit live, that gets too messy. We unlock it the instant it finishes airing. Keep notes, that's what I do.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:01, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Valyrian in The Red Woman I'm guessing you did not get the email I sent you last night, so let me repeat more-or-less what I said there: I promise you that in the Meereen scene in The Red Woman, both Tyrion and Varys are speaking High Valyrian to the beggar woman—OK, Tyrion is barely speaking any language at all, but he's clearly trying for HV: the first word is cearly supposed to be aōha, HV for "your," rather than ao, the Astapori equivalent (the Meereeneese equivalent seems to be osh, which is even further. I guess it is at least remotely possible that the second word he says is the Meereenese reflex of ipradagon "to eat," but I doubt it). Varys is likewise speaking HV: first sentence is something like zȳha Valyrio *qubēgrie issa (that word for "terrible" is new, so I'm not certain I have it right. We should find out for sure later today), whereas in Astapori it would be more like zya Valyre sa **quveghri(?), and in Meereenese... well, again, even farther. So, why are they speaking in High Valyrian to what is evidently a very humble inhabitant of Meereen? Well, David J. Peterson has repeatedly said that he views the situation as diglossic. Basically, everyone in Meereen understands High Valyrian, even if only the nobles know how to speak it. He has explicitly compared this to the situation with Arabic today, where nearly everyone learns Classcal Arabic, at least for reading and understanding, but under normal circumstances speaks their native "dialect" (and assumes it's just a degenerate form of the language). Consequently, Dany, Tyrion, and Varys are all shown speaking only in High Valyrian, even when they understand Low Valyrian (Tyrion understands the bouncer in Volantis, for instance, and Dany understands everything Kraznys says), while most inhabitants of Slaver's Bay speak in Low Valyrian (the nobles occasionally use HV, I think, but usually they too use LV) but understand High Valyrian (e.g. Dany's speeches to the Unsullied, and the slaves of Meereen). The only characters shown not to understand HV so far (if I remember correctly) are the two shepherds victimized by Drogon... presumably there is less call for High Valyrian out in the hinterland. The situation gets even more complex when you take into account the use of Astapori in Meereen, as I mentioned in my email to you, but we can save that for another day. Anyway, I am really not sure exactly how the text in the episode description should be changed. I made some minor changes last night to indicate that they are in fact speaking High Valyrian, but I really wasn't sure what to do with the rest of your commentary on the sociolinguistic situation, and hoped you could figure out an appropriate way to rewrite that. Unfortunately even my minor edits have been undone since then. I mean, I guess I could go replace the text entirely with something like what I have written here, but it feels inappropriate to just wipe out all your work there, much of which is very good. I kind of hoped you'd help figure out what to keep and what to change. Kirimvos and/or krimvo (also, whatever it is in Meereenese, but it sounds like *krimwa), Mad Latinist (talk) 17:14, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Ack...I see now. Let me get to fixing this up...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:36, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Oh! I should also add that the Red Priest was also giving his sermon in HV (just as the one in Volantis did). --Mad Latinist (talk) 17:15, April 25, 2016 (UTC) re: Discussion at bottom of articles Hmmm... Not sure what you mean by "it shouldn't" - it looks to be working as intended. If you're asking whether the feature itself can be 'turned off', I just checked into that, and unfortunately it's not currently an option. :XD1@ 21:25, April 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Blast. Well, thanks for your time.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:35, April 25, 2016 (UTC) :::Sorry, man. you know I always help when I can... ::::XD1@ 20:09, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Yeah.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:50, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Trystane Martell Hello Dragon. I have thought to write in the article about Trystane that he's still alive in the novels but that his death in the TV show could imply that he will die in one of the upcoming novels, would that be allright? --Exodianecross (talk) 18:14, April 27, 2016 (UTC) 1 - We have an article on "Ellaria Sand's coup in Dorne" 2 - NO. Nothing about what just happened in the Season 6 premiere gives us a prediction about the novels. Frankly, it throws Myrcella's death into question. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:52, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Do you think it can be generalized to other characters as well (Selmy, Selyse, Shireen, Myrcella, Doran, Hotah, etc.) - that their death in the show does not necessarily mean they will die in the books too? 06:14, April 28, 2016 (UTC) They stated that Shireen will die in the novels. Otherwise we don't really have "proof" or even solid clues that deaths in the TV series probably correspond to the books (except maybe for major characters such as Cersei or Jaime; they will be following the broadest strokes). Don't fixate on this.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:57, April 28, 2016 (UTC) ::I have understood what you wanted to say Dragon. Now let's see how it will go on in Dorne. --Exodianecross (talk) 23:02, May 3, 2016 (UTC) Animals and plants portal Are you happy with it as it stands? - 08:53, April 28, 2016 (UTC) :Great. Though are there any other more closeup images that can be used for Weirwood trees? current version is too zoomed-out.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:27, April 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Better? - 09:12, April 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, the episode guide on the main page hasn't been updated yet. - 09:13, April 29, 2016 (UTC) ::New Euron portal image. Are animals and plants ready to go up? 08:39, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Nav Bar and other edits The "Oathbreaker" link on the nav bar under Season 6 doesn't lead to that episode page, it just leads to the deleted page with the mispelling. Also 6x04 is called "Book of a Stranger" so you can probably add that as well. Alcasinoroyale (talk) 20:18, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Also, I mentioned this on the talk page for the "Home" episode, but nobody ever changed it. You have the episode written by D&D, but HBO confirmed that Episode 2 is written by Dave Hill. So that's something else to add. Alcasinoroyale (talk) 00:38, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Hello Wow, I was going to take it personally that you were online and didn't reply; now I understand why it took you five hours to do that. I thought I was on a Davos chapter :3. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding but I thought I mentioned Asoiaf Wiki; you know the one that 2 people edit.. Aw yeah it's the topic of this conversation :). First of all let me tell you that I'm really impressed; you surely deserve to be a bureaucrat admin. Did you have all this information about us in your mind, or did you just make a research? Because I assure you, you missed the conversation when I declined the offer to be an admin. They promoted me anyway, but I'm telling you, they were only bored of me asking them to delete or change the name of a page :P. I still pretend I'm not Admin though. Surely you think this is irrelevant, but here is the thing.. some people make edits for the fun of it, not the title. Now let's get back to our topic. I don't mind honesty in people. in fact I love it, so you don't have to apologize :3. The only thing that irritated me is that you read My conversations in My talk page. All in all I agree with everything you said. I'm aware of most of it, I mean we are half started Wiki and we don't stand a chance against Weteros group. but hey who said we think of it as a competition? Again I personally like editing, then who cares if I'm editing at the top of the world, or some side pit at the bottom! However, I've just noticed one more thing, I don't know if Weteros group are some self-centered group! but if linking asoiaf Wiki might anger them, then the last thing we'd like to do is cut off the coat tail you're riding. We definitely don't want to pull you down with us. I'm not trying to insult you. But I get the feeling we're becoming good friends : ). I'd like to thank you for bringing the Wret boy subject; I can see why you're angry about it.. We should probably file to Wikia asking for the demotion of LordSnow and Werthead; neither serves any purpose as staff there, and their presence as such does make the Wiki more unprofessional. Lastly: *Joe and I didn't put faith in anyone, since there was no one to begin with. We don't feel abandoned.. at least I don't *I'm actually deeply upset that you didn't get the chance to get in an international airplane flights paid for by Wikia itself, to attend convention panels in the US, and take Selfie with the cast members in place of the Wret boy. you deserve better. *Thank you very much for your offer, I will surely think about it in the future, however I don't think you want me on this Wiki; although it has been very nice and informative to tlk to you, and I've met some other cool and cooperative users such as Xanderen, let alone how active this Wiki is.. Yet I'm deeply sorry; I haven't watched a single episode of GoT. *I know, major loss for the Wiki, but maybe when I start the series... since you mentioned an Open Invitation ;) *I'll let Joe know about your offer, you can expect an answer any time soon. I know you think this was hard to read*, but I'm telling you again... I joined asoiaf Wiki aware of the situation I'm in; even Joe wasn't active back then. Maybe you'll find someone like me who thinks it's fun to edit, and not interested in a Selfie with the cast members.. See ya. May Kaiba (talk) 22:20, April 29, 2016 (UTC) two pics I added two pictures... and I am proud of those two! I wish I had HBO (for those who aren't aware, I am a psychology student and I am basically broke lol) and could edit more freely. lol I hope you know, even if I am not around often, I LOVE this Wiki and I am here if you need anything, I will always stop in and check on things! I can always be a mediator lol. You guys are the best! 05:26, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Absurdity the key word What an awesome message, thank you! I did finally get a chance to view the episode... the following day. :) I was very disappointed in the Sand Snakes as well. It is obvious that Dorne is in chaos and WILL fail/fall from Ellaria's choices. Why kill Trystane? Because he would have been next in line? Simply because he was a male? They could have molded him into being a new, strong leader. Who will take Dorne seriously now? I totally agree with what you're saying on the misogynistic part. The episode was a little anti-climatic-- though it did update us on most of the characters. I wonder when Bran will come into play, as well as Bronn... where is he?? Seeing a new Khal made me miss Drogo and Jason Momoa... but that is probably just a woman thing. ;) I thought it was a cool reveal about Melisandre... it shows just how powerful the woman actually is. That said, I really hope she can bring Jon back in some way... his revenge would be so epic! I do hope we get to see Ghost tearing shit up too! haha I'm sure you read about how the final seasons of GoT will be much shorter. Not sure how I feel about that. :( Actually, I do know how I feel about that... it blows. I don't ever want the show to end... though I don't want it jumping the shark either. As far as being broke... yeahhh, every college graduate in America is, sadly. I've just signed up to go back to school myself... to get my masters in Counseling. I'm either brave or stupid... I haven't decided yet. haha 18:15, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Main Page Slider * Jon Snow: titled Jon lives or something like that * Euron Greyjoy * The Three-Eyed Raven * Ramsay Bolton: the Lord of Wintefell --Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:12, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Yeah. Sorry I'm a little behind, end of semester projects combined with large amounts of new material, doing what I can.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:41, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :Its alright. Take your time.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:55, May 4, 2016 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion Paul Andreson - seems to be a typo and/or unrelated to GoT. Can't find any Paul Andreson/Paul Anderson credited on the show. Pauline Norton - same idea as above. Created by same user too. Tulla Fyus - once again same idea, same author. Iron Bank (talk) 05:18, May 7, 2016 (UTC) The next two weeks are finals at school and I'm finishing term papers. This combined with the already heavy workload from Season 6 means my ability to get to work on here will be sporadic at best (frankly I'm already robbing papers of time by coming on here as much as I am). I will get to further messages on my Talk page when I have a break between projects. Thankfully this tight time situation will be over with by the halfway point of Season 6.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:53, May 8, 2016 (UTC) ---- Quick question - can I start adding the smaller shields and earlier versions of the shields as candiates for deletion? If so, should I just add the category "Candiates for deletion" and then you will review when you have the chance? As you know, I am particularly focused on cleaning-up the shields on this site BUT I really do not want to step on anyone else's toes. Given that I would be recommending for work by other's to be deleted, I just wanted to double-check with you first before I started. I would only add those files that were not used anywhere on the wiki. I wanted to start having the smaller versions deleted so that everyone to use the main-shield versions. It's easier to get everyone to use the main-shields if the other versions are no longer available to be used. Regards Ser Shield McShield (talk) 00:10, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Hammerdown Protocol Perhaps you can write a short tag or something explaining the Protocol.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:05, May 11, 2016 (UTC) "Hammerdown Protocol is a scorched earth code-name wherein the U.S. military decides to cut it's losses and destroys, through carpet bombing, the U.S.'s own territories and/or cities that are deemed lost to enemy forces." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IeeZy1oJmnk http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=hammer-down%20protocol --The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:09, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :Let's begin it already and f*ck the do*che.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:12, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Changes to the Main Page Character Portal I think "Reek" should be renamed "Theon". And with Roose dead, who do you think should be take the new spot? I'm more inclined towards Gilly or Jorah. Any ideas?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 06:18, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :I was pondering this as well - Gilly or Rickon? Depends on who gets prominently used next episode I guess.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:20, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :I think we should use Rickon. Gilly is always with Sam, and it doesn't look like they will appear much this season, probably only 3 or 4 episodes. I think we should swap Roose for Rickon, but put him in the first row where rest of the Starks are. Blackfish can be put somewhere in the lower rows. --Gladiatus (talk) 12:18, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Television footer Hi, The Dragon Demands! Would you be interested in having Game of Thrones added to our television footer program? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 20:59, May 13, 2016 (UTC) Sigils of Dornish houses Hi, were you going to delete those sigils we discussed earlier? Just making sure you haven't forgotten :) (And who knows, maybe I'll make another attempt and do the job more properly in the future) --CrappyScrap (talk) 17:15, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Guess that today is TODAY IS MY NAMEDAY!!!! I MADE IT TO 37, WHAT AN AMAZING FEAT!!!! hahaha 19:30, May 14, 2016 (UTC) :Great News. But I'm starting to reach the point I realize I'm running out of time. Freaks me out that I'm as old as my mom was when I was born.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:32, May 15, 2016 (UTC) ::I think about that too.. that as I get older, it means so are my folks :( Scary thought. 15:40, May 16, 2016 (UTC) House Stark, "Kingship" or "Lordship" Hello Dragon. In "Book of the Stranger" we heard Sansa and Jon talking about the "Warden of the North", there was no mention about the "Kingdom in the North"! Shouldn't the Inbox of House Stark be changed accordingly? It seems that the "Kingdom of the North" with Robb as independent king is more or less buried. Therefore Bran and Rickon are just lords and Sansa and Arya are just ladies! --Exodianecross (talk) 16:33, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Right now they're just fighting for survival and don't have a firm plan. Even in the novels with Stannis in the North, they don't waste that much time debating "is Stannis going to be king over the North or not" once he just starts attacking the Boltons. They'll figure that out later, and so shall we.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:39, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Bastard letter I think that article should be simplified following our time-honored format: an "in-universe" section for the show version and the "In the books" section for 'book-to-screen' comparison.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:40, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :I tried to do that. I'll move it around. :Actually this was my attempt at consolidation: rather than have a gigantic notes sub-article on "The Red Woman/Mutiny at Castle Black" or a huge sub-section on "Mutiny at Castle Black", or a giant notes section on "The Red Woman/Ellaria's Coup in Dorne"... :I realized it might be easier to segregate off the controversial mess onto its own dedicated topic articles: that is, "Bastard Letter" and "Ellaria's Coup in Dorne" will contain all of the comparisons/differences, so we 1 - aren't redundant 2- don't use up a lot of space for other stuff on the episode articles. :Oh I didn't think the current version was perfect, it was getting the ball rolling.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:48, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :If a "controversy" section proves to large we can have sub-articles (like with the infamous Jaime/Cersei scene) Titled "Article title/fan reaction" or "Episode title/Reaction to XXXXX scene"Gonzalo84 (talk) 21:57, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Er...I think we'll be refining this thing for a couple of days so if anyone doesn't like parts feel free to revise them.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:04, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Back in the Game Hello again, The Dragon! I've had three previous accounts on this wiki, namely User:Aetherium, User:The Snow Prince and User:Asguardian, so I wonder if you (or any other administrator who sees this) could redirect those articles to my new account? I would very much appreciate it! – Mel Sailor (talk) 06:41, May 17, 2016 (UTC) views Love it!! Thanks for sharing that info. Stuff like that ALWAYS interests me and I Am always looking at the numbers under our Admin link. haha 23:05, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Footer Thing Hey Dragon, I haven't edited a lot lately but I was checking in and noticed the footer thing. I was looking through it, and I think it's kind of unnecessary and lengthens the home page. It's at the very bottom of the page, which to be honest, I doubt anyone really has any need to go down there, and it appears it would contrast greatly to the color scheme here. That's just my thoughts, it doesn't really matter, but you know, your choice, just my thoughts. How are you by the way? Played the game yet? Here's a few examples: http://supergirl.wikia.com/wiki/Supergirl_Wiki http://simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Simpsons_Wiki http://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Encyclopedia_SpongeBobia http://personofinterest.wikia.com/wiki/Person_of_Interest_Wiki http://the-last-ship.wikia.com/wiki/The_Last_Ship_Wiki http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Regards, InGen Nate Kenny (talk) 23:17, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Robb Stark Do you remember where GRRM made the comparison you mentioned? If we could find it, it should definitely be added to the article. (For the record, of course I agree Robb was a shitty politician xD ) --CrappyScrap (talk) 22:21, May 21, 2016 (UTC) :...not a specific quote, but what comes to mind is the special feature in the Season 5 Blu-ray about "real life history and Westeros" and they talk about how characters were based on King Edward IV of England (Richard III's older brother). And GRRM is one of the commentators. And I mean the comparisons have been drawn before because they're very obvious: young Edward IV was a lot like Robb, this dashing young warrior king...then as Edward IV hit middle age, he hated the business of actually ruling and became this drunken glutton like Robert Baratheon. :...so I don't have an exact quote but it's a point brought up repeatedly: neither Ned Stark nor Robert Baratheon were particularly good at politics despite being good warriors and generals on the battlefield, and like them, Robb Stark ends up getting politically outmaneuvered due to his own failings (losing any potential alliance with the Baratheons, losing the Karstarks, then losing the Freys was his biggest blunder).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:48, May 22, 2016 (UTC) Articles Hello I was wondering if Trivia sections could be added to character articles, trivia is a great idea especially when people want to know quick facts about the characters. Just a suggestion.